


Walk of Shame

by Nonbinarybiomajor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, pre-Season One, slight AU, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Nonbinarybiomajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Hollstein (before they’re together) meeting at a school event and deciding to ditch it for more fun activities”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of altered canon a bit here (not enough to be an AU, but close), i.e. they knew each other vaguely from this encounter before becoming roommates. This is also my first time writing anything even remotely nsfw so I apologize for my lack of fluidity with the wording.

It’d been an hour since Betty dragged Laura down to the party, and the tiny brunette was already far too tipsy. The Zetas were a pack of sub-literate gym sharks, sure, but they sure knew a thing or two about booze, or more specifically how to keep it flowing.

Laura was sitting on a well-worn, bright red frat bench when Small Dark and Broody appeared, tearing her attention away from the red-haired TA towering above the other partygoers. Through half-glazed eyes, the small brunette could see the leather-clad legs and tumbling black hair of the girl down the bench from her, and absentmindedly fixed her gaze onto the stranger’s chiseled jaw.

A few minutes passed before the older girl gave a slight smirk. “You know, it’s considered rude to stare,” she said pointedly, her eyes still scanning the surrounding crowd.

Laura snapped out of her slightly drunken daze, stuttering an apology in slurred syllables. Her benchmate chuckled slightly, finally turning to face the small girl across from her. Laura became lost in a sea of chocolate-brown eyes, all sober thought escaping her as she allowed herself to sink into the older girl’s gaze. “I, um, uh,” she muttered, her words thick with liquor and pure attraction.

“I, um, uh?” her counterpart repeated, standing to move closer in painfully slow steps. “Seems like the cat’s got your tongue there, cutie. Come on, you can do better than that.”

In front of Laura now, she leaned forward slightly, setting their faces mere inches apart. “Now, what was that you were trying to say?”

Laura felt her pace quicken at the sudden closeness, her mind buzzing in insobriety and newfound want. “I didn’t mean to stare I promise but you’re just really attractive and I kind of got distracted and your jawline is flawless and I promise I’m not a creep but, just…wow,” she managed to ramble out, the smirk growing on the other girl’s face.

“Well then, what do you say we get out of here, hm cupcake?” the dark-haired one replied, the innuendo clear in her voice.

She took Laura’s hand in her own, and the two were already in a dorm hall before Laura had even realized what had occurred. The smaller girl stopped abruptly, her eyes wide in half-panic.

“You alright there, cutie?” the older girl asked, concern peeking out from behind her veil of pure seduction. Laura nodded lightly before pulling out her phone to shoot Betty a text explaining her whereabouts. The last thing she needed was a campus-wide panic due to her lack of communication.

“I just, uh, needed to text my roommate. Just in case.”

A flash of pride once again shone in the dark one’s eyes as she slid open the door to her dorm, the only single room in the hall. In a split second, the two girls were inside, Laura’s back pressed against the now-closed door as their lips met in a bruising kiss.

The small brunette’s hands found their way into long black curls, a tongue sliding lightly along the crease of her lips to ask for access. With slightly more willing mouths, the two met once again, tongues sliding across one another in a heated, peach Schnapps-flavored dance.

Shaky hands fumbled with buttons and zippers and clasps until the girls found themselves with little but air between them. The rest of the night passed in drunken passion and ragged breath until they both collapsed, sweaty and spent, onto black bed sheets.

–

Laura awoke the next morning to the angry blaring of her ringtone, shocking her back to the reality of the events of the night before. She groggily checked her phone: 11:45 AM. Dang it.

Whilst perusing her myriad missed texts and calls and gathering her various items of clothing from around the room, her eyes landed on a small slip of paper taped to the bedpost.

–

_Cupcake,_

_Had to jet. We should do this again sometime._

_-Carmilla_

_PS: You may want to borrow a scarf._

–

The small brunette nearly growled in contempt for the broody and all-too-beautiful girl who’d left her to commit the walk of shame without so much as asking for her name.

“God,” thought Laura, “if I never saw her again, it would be too soon.”


End file.
